Sitars and Singing
by OnlyTwilight
Summary: Demyx mission is to kidnap a pop singer with blue and green eyes. But is he going to fail his mission again like all his previous missions ?
1. Chapter 1

Demyx was sitting at the table nervously tapping his fingers to the beat of the music that was playing on the radio, feeling excited yet uneasy. He was sitting on the cafes' veranda by the blue seaside and the moderate sea breeze didn't seem to be calming him down one bit which was quite strange as it usually did. As he sat gazing at the edge of the waters where the sky met the sea, he wondered how far you would have to go to see the sea and sky met close-up, he suddenly saw from the corner of his eyes a group of people enter the café.

"So, what's this place like Rikku?"

"I don't know! I've told you, I think it was one of Leons' friends who just mentioned it to him and he told me about it and I just wanted to see what it's like!"

"Typical, Rikku!"

He turned slightly and saw that there were three girls. One was quite gothic looking, and looked quite ticked off. Demyx feverishly hoped that he wouldn't ever have to fight her, drawing his sitar closer to him as he notice her large sword, which would easily hack the sitar into splinters. The second girl, who had long blonde hair, was practically bouncing off the walls. And she as attempted to slide up to the bar to order some drinks, she slipped and crashed into his table, causing the table, the pieces of paper he had with him to remind him of what his missons were, himself and the plastic cup of water he had to fly everywhere.

"Rikku! Calm down, it's only a café!" The third girl had medium length hair, and was the one that he was to kidnap, well, according to one of the pieces of paper he had here from the Superior anyway. _Oh man. How was he ever going to gather all these papers back!_

"So sorry! Here I'll help," she said to him and she began to pick some up of the stray papers up, without even pausing to read them for one moment, which Demyx was glad of, as he was reasonably sure that she wouldn't be so helpful if she did read them. He also gathered up the papers and sooner than expected she was giving the rest of the papers to him, none left on the floor. He noticed that she had one eye that was the colours of the sapphires and the other was the colours of jades.

"Umm, thanks," he said, while something at the back of his mind niggled away telling him that he'll have to kidnap this girl who had just helped him. But he pushed that even farther away, he was a Nobody – _they weren't suppose to have a conscience!_

"I'm really sorry about Rikku, she gets pretty hyper sometimes," the girl then noticed that her friends were walking off without her,

"I've got to go, bye!" and she ran off to her friends leaving Demyx. He watched her leave and heard the faint lecture that Rikku was receiving.

"Way to go, Demyx," He turned round and saw Axel appearing out of a porthole.

"What? Come on, would you have the heart to?"

"Do not fool yourself with fake emotions. We are Nobodies. We do not feel as we do not have hearts," quoted Axel from one of the numerous lectures the younger members got from their superiors, acting as though like them before changing back to his use act, "Nah, but the Superior not gonna be too happy and you can't use that as an excuse to not do your mission! As lousy a fighter you may be, remember, she still just a girl,"

"Larxene," Demyx reminded Axel.

"True, but Larxene's one of a kind. However that girl, she's of a different variety,"

"If you would find it so easy, then trade missions with me!"

"Fancy going to the Underworld again?" Axel asked Demyx mockingly.

"Erm… on a second note, no thank you," Demyx shuddered at the thought of going to the Underworld.

"Well, then. Do your own mission. It'll be easy. Got it memorized?" Axel asked.

"That's becoming really annoying now, your 'Got it memorized?' thing," Demyx grumbled.

However Axel just laughed before leaving. Demyx sighed and began to wonder where she would be. Suddenly Axel appeared again,

"You do know that she'll be holding a music concert tonight?"

* * *

_A.N_

_Well, I personally like this story! Demyx is one of my fav Kingdom Hearts characters, while Yuna is one of my fav Final Fantasy X/X-2 characters! So it's nice to put them in a stroy together! I'll be putting up more tomorrow, till then enjoy what you've got! By the way, if I've got anything horribley wrong like characteration or spelling or even grammer, or even something you might of really liked please tell me! I'm too nervous to ask a Beta Reader to read my story!_

_P.S Pease exuse my rubbish-y title, I'm rubbish when it comes to that stuff! _


	2. Chapter 2

Somehow Demyx had managed to buy tickets for this sold-out concert of this girl (whose' name was Yuna as he found out though a poster advertising her concert). Although he knew he was on a mission, he couldn't help but be excited. He hadn't realized that she was also a musician like him! It had been a while since he had really met anyone musical, he would have like to chat about compositions, harmonies and melodies with her if he hadn't had trying to kidnap her.

His plan was to watch the first half of the concert, for no reason other than for enjoyment, and then he would sneak backstage during the break and take her to The World That Never Was. How he was going to get backstage he didn't know but he would improvise on that when it came. He made his way to his stand and was slightly disappointed that a bunch of large guys were seated in front of him and he waited.

The crowd was full of cheering fans. Demyx considered this strange as the paper he had said that she was fairly new around here. However perhaps many of these fans had came from other worlds.

Suddenly a huge light beamed up and the crowd went even crazier as Yuna stepped out onto the stage. She walked to the centre and said into a micro-phone,

"Hi everyone! Wow… there are so many people here! I didn't expect this many. Thank you for coming here, I feel very welcomed!"

This earned a loud cheer from the crowd and Demyx was annoyed at the guys in front of him – he couldn't see the stage! Yuna continued,

"Okay! The first song I'll be singing is called real Emotion! Now, there is some dancing in this but believe me, I am a rubbish dancer so sorry about that!"

The music then began and the crowd went wild. Demyx was also bothered at this, now he could barely hear anything!

Suddenly he noticed the two girls that had been with Yuna at the café. The blonde one suddenly pointed in Demyxs' direction and yelled, "That's them there!" Demyxs' insides did a double half-twist pike. They hadn't found out that he was in the Organization – had they!?

"Attack!" shrieked the blonde and they both ran up. Demyx stepped back but then realize that the girls weren't' after him but the guys in front. He was thankful for this fact, since the girl had made mincemeat of the men who were the opposite of Demyx when it came to burliness and fighting skills.

"Woo-hoo! We've done it Paine!" the blonde girl danced. The silver haired girl, who Demyx now took to be called Paine, said,

"Rikku, let go back backstage and make sure that they aren't anymore of LeBlanc' henchmen around,"

"Okay!" said the girl called Rikku (And Demyx was a little confused by her mothers' and fathers' naming choice since he had always thought Riku was a boys' name). The girls began to walk back. Suddenly Demyx got the idea to follow them. _Hey, he didn't know how to get to where backstage was and the easy way would just be to follow these girls._

_AN_

_Sorry about this so being short AND late but I am having a bit of a rough time, more than I thought I would have. Anyway, it's over with now and I should be putting up the rest during Saturday and Sunday. I would be writing more now, but I'm really not in a suitable mood for it so I'll leave it. Sorry guys!_

_P.S A BIG THANK YOU to 'Maria Kintobor' for reviewing my story. That review really made my day when I was quite upset, so thank you again!! _


End file.
